Warriors High
by xxfalling.failingxx
Summary: Yep, I've decided to be cliché and write another Warriors High story. But believe me when I say this- this story is like no other. Get ready for a bumpy ride with all your favorite warrior characters; from Lionblaze to Rosepetal, we've got them all! Rated T for kissing, violence, language, and death... probably.


**Hi there readers-**

 **As some of you may know, I previously had a story called _Warriors High!_. You also may notice that this story has the same title as said story. That is because, dear readers, I am rewriting that story. It was rushed and plain bad at some parts, and after almost six months of writing practice during various times, I'm ready to take on that story again. So here we go!**

 **Before we begin, I'd like to remind some of you that on the author's note on the last story, I asked you readers if you wanted me to use warrior names or human names, and the majority of the reviewers said they'd like the story better if I use warrior names, so that's what I'm going to do. See you at the end,**

 **Rosebark at Harvest, Authoress**

 **xXxXxX**

Supenintendents

 **Bluestar - The superintendent for the Thunder Sector, Bluestar is a short woman with blue-gray hair and pretty blue eyes.**

 **Crookedstar - Crookedstar is the supintendent for the River Sector. He is a handsome man with shaggy hair and as his name says, a crooked jaw.**

 **Tallstar - As the superintendent for the Wind Sector, Tallstar is a short man with unusual white and black hair. He is good friends with Thunder Sector's principal.**

 **Tigerstar - A cruel man, Tigerstar, is the superintendent for the Shadow Sector. He has dark brown hair with darker brown streaks and amber eye contacts.**

 **xXxXxX**

Thunder Sector

Staff

 **Principal - Firestar - A handsome man with fiery ginger hair and friendly green eyes.**

 **Vice Principal - Brambleclaw - A tall dark haired man with amber eye contacts.**

 **Secretary - Sandstorm - A pretty sandy haired woman with tanned skin and pale green eyes. Firestar's wife.**

 **Nurses - Spottedleaf - An extremely pretty woman with natural blonde hair dyed brown, black, and white.**

 **Leafpool - A tall woman with shoulder length brown hair and amber eye contacts.**

 **xXxXxX**

Instructors

 **Math - Squirrelflight - A freakishly tall woman with bright ginger hair and green eyes that can make you forget what you're talking about. Brambleclaw's wife.**

 **Advanced Math - Ashfur - A tall man with ashy gray hair and wide blue eyes.**

 **Science - Brackenfur - A man with light brown hair and hazel eyes.**

 **English - Sorreltail - A rather small woman with dyed brown and black hair. Brackenfur's wife.**

 **Health - Cloudtail - A man with unusual white hair and blue eyes.**

 **History - Dustpelt - A tall man with dark brown hair and amber eye contacts.**

 **P.E. - Graystripe - A man with dark gray hair with darker gray streaks.**

 **Band/Choir - Brightheart - A short woman with odd white hair with ginger streaks. Is missing an eye. Cloudtail's wife.**

 **xXxXxX**

Students

 **Lionblaze - A golden haired boy with amber eye contacts.**

 **Hollyleaf - A short girl with black hair and sparkling green eyes.**

 **Jayfeather - A tall boy with ashy gray hair and black wide rimmed glasses.**

 **Dovewing - A popular girl with pale gray shoulder length hair. Wears rather revealing clothes.**

 **Ivypool - A tall girl with gray hair and beautiful blue eyes.**

 **Icecloud - A small girl with ice white hair.**

 **Foxleap - A short boy with dyed red hair.**

 **Hazeltail - A tall girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes.**

 **Rosepetal - A pretty girl with dark-cream hair and green eyes.**

 **Toadstep - A tall boy with black and white hair and green eyes.**

 **Cinderheart - A pretty girl with long gray hair and beautiful blue eyes.**

 **Poppyfrost - A small girl with dyed brown and black hair.**

 **Honeyfern - An extremely pretty girl with bleach blonde hair and sun kissed skin.**

 **Berrynose - A handsome but arrogant boy with cream colored hair.**

 **Blossomfall - An emo girl with dyed black hair.**

 **Briarlight - A pretty girl who is disabled in both of her legs. Uses a wheelchair.**

 **Bumblestripe - A short boy with dark gray hair and yellow eye contacts.**

 **xXxXxX**

 **So there is the Thunder Sector! Which student do you think should have the first POV?**

 **R &R! Be honest, I can take it! R&R!**

 **See you soon,**

 **Rosebark at Harvest, Authoress**


End file.
